bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashaming Serenity
A single black butterfly flew peacefully through the outstretched scenery of the World of the Living. It stood in stark contrast with the whiteness and the cold that radiated from the mountain peaks it passed by, but not one of the mountaineers did so much as turn their heads at the sight of such an uncommon animal within these parts. Naturally, this butterfly was on of the , soul entities used for transportation and transmitting images. Yet this was no souls society emissary in fact its purpose couldn't have been more contrasting to what may usually think upon seeing such a creature. With it, the butterfly carried a small, folded white note, contest yet unbeknownst to anyone save its sender. Like a pigeon returning to its berth, it knew exactly where to head, and soon the village of Horiwari became shaped in the outline of the horizon, hiding within it the single person that could legally receive the message. Hiroya was about to head out to visit an old friend, Hiroya had recently discovered that he had a passion for spicy food and he had valiantly and to the great astonishment of mentioned friend surrived trough one of Ino's most spicy dishes and had genuinely thanked her for her efforts to boot, when the butterfly entered his field of vision - bearing with it a small note which was obviously adressed to him personally. Altogether too curious to even think if there might have been a hidden trap in the note Hiroya snatched it away from the butterfly and read it slowly; Hiroya arched an eyebrow in surprise even as he read trough the letter - he had been invited to a tea-house for a talk and was informed that the butterfly would work as a portal, Hiroya threw caution to the wind and touched the butterfly briefly as he was instantly teleported outside of a large tea-house - all the while visualizing a tall dark and muscular man who had trough some miracle seen him and decided to become his secret admirer: Hiroya frowned at these silly fantasies and mentally reprimanded himself for behaving like a hopeless romantic. Hiroya made his way towards the entrance, wearing his typical Shinigami garbs for the sake of being prepared for a possible trap. The tea house was peaceful, serene, framed with traditional japanese architecture and occupied by various men and women, all dressed in traditional, ceremonial clothes. There was a serene atmosphere within the house, disturbed only barely by the humming whispers that resonated through it. Centered in the back was an azure-hared man, sitting at a low table with his legs folded underneath as was traditional. He gestured for Hiroya to join him, and poured down tea in two cups as his invitee paced across the room. As he put aside the teapot, a fourth item lying on the table was relieved: namely a large, one-handed knife. Sōsaku grasped his cup and gave Hiroya a comforting smile before taking a sip. "Dear Hiroya-san, how do you do?" Hiroya felt uncomfortable the moment he layed eyes upon the blue-haired man; and while he couldn't pinpoint quite why he felt so strongly about him, the left corner of his lip curved slightly upwards as his mouth tightened for a moment before relaxing: and then letting himself down opposite of his host - though concern and unease was clearly present in his eyes.